Tristan Yiya
Tristan Yiya (Tristan Salvador Ceja Valencia) es un loquendero amigable, curioso, y bondadoso que hace buenos videos loquendo, a la vez gracioso, pero muy entretenido. Usa la voz de Diego, y su avatar es Banri Tada de Golden Time. El se ha inspirado en Super Wario Man, Daniel SLost, starfox665, KANDEN3000 y Karasu199 para hacer sus video loquendo. Empezó usar el loquendo desde el 17 de Diciembre de 2013 en su cuenta original Yiya891 y su primer video loquendo es Loquendo Parodia - Pingu y la boda asombrosa de mierda. Pero ya en el 13 de Julio del 2017, ya regresó al Loquendo Personalidad Tristan Yiya usa el avatar de Banri Tada del anime Golden Time, porque le atrajo la atención de ver éste anime, su avatar femenino es Rin Tohsaka, y el usa la voz del Loquendo de Diego, vive en México y tiene 21 años de edad y ya es mayor de edad, y él es Hombre. El se ha inspirado de Super Wario Man, KANDEN3000, Daniel SLost, starfox665 y Karasu199 por trabajar de sus proyectos. Link del canal de Tristan Yiya Residencia Tristan Yiya vive en Loquendo City, por querer tener amigos en loquendo city. Hogar Tristan Yiya vive en una casa económica con 5 recámaras, una sala, una cocina, un estudio de grabación, y un baño 162.jpg|Casa de Tristan Yiya 1166.jpg|Recámara de Yiya 1160.jpg|Recámara de Kirby 1171.jpg|Recámara de Lyra, Pinkie Pie y Tom Nook 1163.jpg|Recámara de Ery y Karuta 1168.jpg|Recámara de Happy, Jake y Ato 1193.jpg|La Sala Principal 195.jpg|La Cocina Marco sin texto.png|El Estudio de grabación de Yiya Relativos Galería banri.png|Yiya de frente banri lr.png|Yiya de lado banri back.png|Yiya de espalda banri-golden-time.jpg golden-time-episode-24-banri-x-koko.jpg vG6MF.jpg Banri perverted.png yiya no gugoru purasu purofiru ato.png|Foto del grupo yiya usando la computadora.jpg|Foto de Yiya de deviantID de Deviantart y de cuenta de respaldo de YiyaArchivos yiya no shashin.png|Foto familiar de Yiya con Hestia y Renge tocando la flauta teh yiya crew.jpg|Yiya mostrando su cara real con sus avatares diferentes: Banri Tada = Loquendo, Honoka Kousaka = Deviantart, facebook, etc. Fumika Kodama es ex-waifu de FAMFAMO Image1.png|El opening de Loquendo City Folk 288f76ef64fdced7022763a24497584445a7e531.jpeg tada_banri_chibi_1_color_fb_by_layer_zero-d7dp3je.png|Un dibujo de Banri Tada chibi hecho por Layzer-Zero de deviantART 096259f7f6fe31c91ec23c49a94a98da.png|Un dibujo de Pommy hecho por KiKiD484 de deviantart sample_6f283b3271fb9b1618a699ced81f4199cbb923d8.jpg 54966941_p0.png 2015-06-26-746381.png|Kouko y Banri golden time banri x kouko summer.png|Banri y Kouko en la playa Pommy_Avatars.png BM64SA_Cover_Art.jpg|Shirobon y Pommy hugging your fluffy pillow.jpg maid rin.jpg|Mucama Rin Tohsaka smiling rin.jpg rin tohsaka bikini relaxing on the seaside full quality.jpg|Rin en bikini y ella está relajada en su día de verano pommy_skipping_by_shadowmaster9000-d6u7hit.png classic pommy render.png Pommy_2.png render.png|Modelaje de Pommy en 3D extraido del videojuego Bomberman Generation para GameCube vintage rin tohsaka fate series concept artwork render.png|Concepto de Arte de Rin Tohsaka de la novela visual tohsaka_rin_render_by_crystal_haruki_chan-d5ey306.png|Porqué estás enfadada? rin tohsaka become a servant.png b6561256926276ebe9954cc4dc8c3a1ad74fa356.jpg rin and 2 wizards.jpg|Rin Tohsaka, Princesa Ishtar y Ereshkigal 498537a36dda6afc9ca7bbe28bf665cb.jpeg fe50dc6e380b691d819601b2d6d03c7afd4edcc2.jpg|Un posible rumor, Si Tristan Yiya regresará al Loquendo, y probablemente va a ser su nuevo avatar primario, y es Marth, protagonista del videojuego de RPG de Nintendo: Fire Emblem 0ea812c72f5b4b63ab296687a02293806b4dbebc.jpg|Un posible rumor, Si Tristan Yiya regresará al Loquendo, y probablemente va a ser su nuevo avatar femenino, y es Lucina, protagonista del videojuego de RPG de Nintendo: Fire Emblem Awakening 2 for echo fighters sword warriors - a young great grandfather and a cute great grand daughter.jpg Curiosidades *Tristan Yiya dejó inactivo su canal de Youtube desde 7 meses, y él podrá regresar pronto de su canal, porque Yiya se quedó sin ideas de planear sus proyectos https://youtu.be/6_B8ip9uqHg. Categoría:Loquenderos